Reviens, Papa
by XxLegend-AutomnexX
Summary: Etre loin de sa famille n'est jamais facile. Et, il est certain que ces deux yeux bleus le regardant avec amour à travers cet écran d'ordinateur ne rendent pas les choses plus faciles. Surtout lorsque ces yeux appartiennent à la fierté et la joie de Klaus Michaelson, sa fille. Une série d'One-Shots qui se suivent. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Et oui encore une traduction ! Cette fois de « Come back, daddy » de l'auteure **_**seaofwords22**_**, pour ma part je trouve cette fiction géniale et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi et que vous allez fondre tout comme moi ! Bonne lecture mes amis !**

Reviens, Papa.

I

« Très bien, bébé, tu es prêtes ? » Caroline se glissa sous les couvertures de leur lit taille King Size, et s'enveloppa avec Ally dans celles-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ouais ! » La petite fille de cinq ans rayonnait, un sourire aux lèvres, ses boucles blondes se balançant autour de son visage lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. « Je suis tellement excitée, Maman ! » Elle la regarda avec ces yeux bleus qui rappelaient tellement _les siens_, brillant et lumineux d'excitation.

« Je sais, lovebug, moi aussi ! » Elle sourit et réajusta son ordinateur portable sur ses jambes, enroula sa main autour de ses petites épaules, ramenant Ally contre sa poitrine.

Assez rapidement, l'écran noir commença à s'éclaircir et elles virent apparaître ce visage qui leur manquait tant, son sourire tristement célèbre et ses lèvres. Le cœur de Caroline se serra dans sa poitrine face à cette vue.

« Papa ! » S'écria joyeusement Ally, se redressant en lui envoyant l'un de ses plus doux sourires.

Le sourire de Klaus s'étira et son cœur battit plus rapidement au son de la voix de sa fille. « Bonjour ma chérie » Dit-il avec un peu de crainte, alors qu'il la regardait de ses yeux brillant qui dérivèrent par la suite vers sa femme. « Salut mon amour. » Son expression changea, en celle d'un homme totalement amoureux, illustrant le soulagement à la vue de son beau visage.

« Nik… » Caroline soupira et un sourire apparut sur son visage, alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Dieu, elle lui manquait tellement.

« Papa » Les interrompit Ally, exigeant de l'attention. « Où es-tu maintenant ? »

Klaus se tourna vers sa fille, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres pendant qu'il parlait. « Je suis dans une magnifique ville d'Italie, ma chérie. Le pays qui ressemble à une botte sur la carte, tu te souviens ? » Essaya-t-il de lui expliquer.

« Là-bas ?! » Balbutia adorablement Ally. « Mais c'est trop loin ! Tu sais comment rentrer à la maison papa ? » Dit-elle terrifiée, faisant rire ses deux parents.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour. Papa ne va pas se perdre. » Lui assura Klaus avec un autre sourire.

« Mais l'autre jour, quand on a parlé tu étais dans un autre endroit. » souligna-t-elle perplexe. « Pourquoi voyages-tu papa ? Je déteste quand tu voyages. » Elle fit la moue et le visage de Klaus s'attrista de la voir ainsi.

« Ally. » Dit Caroline d'un ton maternel. « Nous t'avons dis que papa et oncle Lijah ont du travail à faire, ils ne peuvent pas être avec nous pendant quelques mois. » expliqua-t-elle doucement, caressant ses cheveux blonds. « Papa n'aime pas non plus, il ne faut pas le faire se sentir encore plus mal. »

L'attention de Klaus avait été totalement retenue par sa magnifique épouse. Son cœur avait toujours l'habitude de se gonfler lorsqu'il la voyait comme ça avec leur fille. Elle était si naturelle, son instinct maternelle la rendant plus lumineuse encore qu'elle n'était déjà. Klaus avait toujours été follement amoureux d'elle, mais dès l'instant où leur petite Ally était née il semblerait que son amour et sa dévotion envers elle se soit encore amplifié, du moins si cela était encore possible.

« Je suis désolée, papa. » Ally parlait d'une voix mielleuse, faisant un sourire d'excuse à la webcam et Klaus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si innocente et douce, ignorant tout du monde surnaturel autour d'elle. Lorsque le temps viendrait, Caroline et lui avait décidé de tout lui dire, à propos de ce qu'ils étaient et comment elle avait été conçue grâce à un sort de Bonnie et puis, ils la laisseraient décidé du mode de vie qu'elle voudrait suivre. Mais pour l'instant, elle était trop petite pour tout cela.

« Alors, dis-moi, ma chérie ? Que fais-tu pendant mon absence ? » Demanda curieusement Klaus, il voulait tout savoir de la vie des deux femmes de sa vie lorsqu'il serait de retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans.

« Je vais à l'école maternelle tous les jours, mais parfois je veux rester à la maison et regarder les Baby Looney Tunes mais maman ne me laisse pas.. » avoua-t-elle tristement faisant rouler des yeux Caroline et Klaus qui riaient. « Parfois tante Bekah vient nous voir pendant la soirée et aujourd'hui oncle Stefan est venu aussi et nous avons joué avec mes feutres. » Elle rit, coupable à ce souvenir.

« Ouais… » Caroline parla d'une voix légèrement agacée. « Ta fille a trouvé cela très amusant de colorier la moitié des murs de sa chambres avec ses feutres et a ensuite continué son inspiration artistique sur la chemise de Stefan. » L'informa-t-elle d'une voix légèrement aigue alors que son expression devenait amusée. « Et bien sûr, Stefan l'a aidé car il est juste séduit lorsqu'elle le regarde avec ses yeux de Michaelson. » gémit-elle en secouant le menton d'Ally, joueuse, faisant rire plus encore la petite fille.

Klaus riait joyeusement à la scène se déroulent en face de lui. _C'est ma fille_, pensait-il fièrement. En pensant à cela, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Stefan. Personne ne pouvait dire non à Ally, elle menait tout le monde du bout de son joli petit doigt.

« Papa, quand est-ce que tu rentres à la maison ? » Demanda tout à coup la petite fille. L'atmosphère changea immédiatement.

« Bientôt, ma chérie. Je te promets que dans quelques jours je serai là et que nous pourrons aller tous les trois quelque part ensemble, d'accord ? » Lui sourit-il doucement. Bien qu'à l'intérieur il se sente terriblement mal de ne pas être là pour tenir ses deux femmes dans ses bras.

« Yay ! » Ally applaudit bruyamment et ses parents se sourirent amoureusement l'un à l'autre. « Papa, peux-tu appelé oncle Lijah, pour moi ? Je veux lui dire quelque chose. » Son expression se transforma de nouveau en une petite moue et Caroline leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. » Klaus lui fit un sourire et se tourna afin d'appeler son frère mais celui-ci était déjà apparut derrière lui.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un me demander. » Elijah sourit à la webcam, vraiment heureux de revoir sa nièce.

« Salut oncle Lijah ! » Ally sourit joyeusement et lui fit un signe. « Ecoute, je voulais juste te demander une faveur. » Elle s'arrêta et l'aîné des Michaelson hocha la tête. « Peux-tu s'il te plait ramener papa à la maison très très rapidement ? » Elle parlait d'une petite voix triste tandis que Klaus la regardait avec des yeux peinés. « Je m'ennuie vraiment de lui et je sais qu'il manque aussi à maman parce que son sourire n'est pas le même lorsqu'il n'est pas avec nous. » Caroline soupira et secoua la tête à la façon dont sa fille était déjà très observatrice pour son âge et déposa un affectueux baisé sur le sommet de sa tête. Ses yeux de chats bleus plongés dans les orbes tristement glacés de son mari et à ce moment Klaus su que ce dont Ally parlait était vrai. Il savait que Caroline ne pouvait supporter son absence, autant que lui ne pouvait supporter la sienne. Il se détestait plus encore maintenant de ne pas être en mesure d'être avec elle et de la faire rire de la façon dont seul lui savait le faire.

Les lèvres d'Elijah formèrent un petit sourire face à l'échange de la famille en face de lui. « Je te donne ma parole, Miss Michaelson, que ton père sera là avec toi dans quelques jours. » Il sourit à l'enfant et elle fit de même, sachant que lorsque son oncle donnait sa parole, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il revienne dessus.

« Merci, oncle Lijah ! Je t'aime ! » Dit-elle doucement. Elle était juste comme sa maman lorsqu'il s'agissait de témoignages d'affections.

« Je t'aime aussi, Alicia. » Il lui donna un dernier sourire et disparut dans la maison.

« Maintenant, missetinguette, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit alors va vite te brosser les dents. » demanda Caroline avec un ton de mère autoritaire, caressant ses cheveux.

« Mais je veux encore parler avec papa… » Se plaignit la petite fille, faisant sourire Klaus amusé par la scène.

« Oui, mais tu as école demain, et comme une grande fille tu ne dois pas dépasser l'heure du coucher. » insista Caroline.

« Mais maman… » Gémit de nouveau Ally.

« Ally, chérie, écoutes maman…. » Klaus haussa les sourcils tout en demandant d'un ton paternel qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion.

« Très bien ! » Bafoua Ally jetant ses cheveux sur son épaule, faisant sourire son papa. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle ressemblait à une copie miniature de Caroline aux yeux de Klaus. « Mais quand je reviens tu seras toujours là pour que je te dise bonsoir, d'accord ? » dit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir. « Bien sûr mon ange je vais attendre. » Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et la petite fille se sépara maladroitement de Caroline se laissant tomber sur le ventre afin de glisser hors du lit pour ensuite courir vers la salle de bain de ses parents.

« Ralentis, sweetpea, papa ne va nulle part. » souffla Caroline en souriant amoureusement à son mari.

Les yeux de Klaus erraient sur son visage, ce sourire mignon évident sur les lèvres de caroline qu'il aimait tant. « Tu me manque, love… A un tel point que tu ne peux pas imaginer… » Soupira-t-il.

« Je pense que je peux… » Elle soupira aussi alors que sa main droite s'attardait sur l'écran, essayant de le toucher. « Comment ça se passe, là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle concernée.

« Tout va bien. La vision de Bonnie était vraie. Il n'y a aucune menace pour notre famille. Tous les vampires sont morts. » L'informa-t-il et Caroline laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il y a près d'un an, Elijah avait fait une découverte intéressante à propos de sorcières qui avaient aidé Mikael à créer une armée de vampires indestructibles afin de terminer sa tache et de tuer ses enfants s'il venait à échouer lors de sa mission. Immédiatement, toute la famille Michaelson avait été mise au courant et Elijah et Klaus avait commencé à parcourir la terre afin de retrouver cette armée. Ils passèrent presque toute une année en déplacement – faisant quelques brèves pauses à la Nouvelle-Orléans afin que Klaus puisse passer du temps avec sa famille- et lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de se diriger vers leur dernière destination, l'Italie, Bonnie avait eu une vision apportant de bonnes nouvelles. Il lui était apparut que l'armée de vampire était reliée à la vie de vampire d'Alaric alors quand celui-ci avait été tué, toute l'armée était morte avec lui. Cependant, les deux frères avaient tout de même tenu à se rendre en Italie, juste au cas où.

« Dieu merci ! » S'exclama Caroline reposant sa tête dur la tête de lit, fermant les yeux comme si un fardeau venait d'être soulevé de sa poitrine. « J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi. » Chuchota-t-elle terrifiée, regardant de nouveau l'écran.

« Ma chérie, je t'ai promis que personne ne poserait un doigt sur moi ou toi et notre ange. » Lui assura Klaus avec cette détermination dans le regard qui le caractérisait tant. « C'est bon, maintenant. Nous serons en sécurité. » Tenta-t-il de la calmer, n'aimant pas ce regard d'agonie sur son visage.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement, traçant toujours les contours de son visage du bout de ses doigts sur l'écran d'ordinateur « Tu as l'air fatigué. » Fit remarquer Caroline.

« Je vais bien, love. » Il lui donna l'un de ses sourires qu'elle aimait tant, ne voulant pas qu'elle se préoccupe de lui. « Elijah prend bien soin de moi. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Il vaut mieux. » Plaisanta-t-elle à son tour alors qu'elle entendait son beau frère rire un peu plus loin derrière Klaus. « Mais je pourrais mieux encore prendre soin de toi si tu revenais rapidement… » Continua-t-elle d'une faible voix, un sourire timide se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Est-ce une promesse ? » Klaus leva un sourcil, séduisant.

« Peut-être. » Caroline haussa adorablement les épaules, décrochant un large sourire à Klaus. Dieu, il ferait n'importe quoi pour être avec elle à cet instant.

« Je suis de retour ! Je suis de retour ! » S'écria Ally les interrompant alors qu'elle sautait sur le lit et passait ses petites mains autour du cou de sa mère. « Regarde papa, toutes blanches et toutes propres ! » elle lui lança un large sourire à pleine dent, cherchant l'approbation de son père fasse à sa nouvelle capacité de pouvoir se laver les dents toute seule.

« Ça c'est ma fille ! » Klaus rit à l'écran, amusé par ce que sa fille faisait. Elle était sa fierté et sa joie. « Maintenant il se fait tard, mon ange, et tu dois aller au lit. »

« Noooon. » Se plaignit tristement la petite fille, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Caroline.

« Allez, bébé, ne soit pas comme ça parce que tu rends papa et maman triste aussi. » Caroline caressait affectueusement le dos de sa fille, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son mari qui fronça les sourcils face à la scène. « Dis-toi quelque chose, maintenant tu vas dormir et demain matin nous réappellerons papa avant d'aller à l'école. Il ne se déplace plus maintenant donc nous pourrons lui parler tous les jours. » Elle parlait doucement à la petite fille peinée, essayant de lui remonter le moral. Les cœurs de Caroline et Klaus se brisèrent de voir Ally comme cela.

« Nous pouvons ? » Ally releva son visage et regarda son père, les yeux remplies d'espoir.

« Bien sûr que tu peux ma chérie ! Chaque fois que tu le veux. » Lui assura-t-il avec un large sourire et sa fille imita finalement son expression.

« D'accord ! » rayonna-t-elle avant de prendre un petit poney brun en peluche qui se trouvait derrière sa mère et de le serrer contre sa poitrine. « Misty et moi on va dormir avec maman ce soir ! » annonça-t-elle avant de donner un baiser à la tête de son poney.

« Elle ne le lâche plus, même pour une minute. » sourit Caroline, regardant sa fille tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds clairs et le cœur de Klaus se gonfla à cette déclaration. Klaus avait gagné ce poney lors du dernier été à une fête foraine et depuis lors il était devenu son animal en peluche préféré.

« Chérie, dis bonne nuit à papa maintenant. C'est l'heure d'aller dormir. » Lui demanda Caroline avec un petit soupir. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer sa fille, elle-même aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec Klaus.

« Bonne nuit papa ! Rentres vite à la maison ! » Sourit Ally avant de faire de grand signe impatient devant l'écran.

« Je serais bientôt là. Bonne nuit princesse. » Répondit-il avec un sourire aussi mignon que le sien. « Et n'oublies pas de faire des bisous à ma maman de ma part, ok ? » Il se tourna vers sa Caroline et la vit lui sourire avec douceur.

« Je le fais ! Tous les jours ! » Dit-elle en déposant un féroce baiser sur la joue de Caroline, la faisant rire.

« C'est vrai ! » Klaus rit à son tour. « Je vous aimes mes anges. » Il soupira de bonheur.

« Nous t'aimons aussi, papa ! » Caroline sourit et une fois de plus le bleu de leurs yeux se rencontra dans un regard intense. C'était leur façon à eux de montrer qu'ils s'aimaient.

« Au revoir pas ! » Ally se pencha en avant et posa un baiser à la caméra.

« Je vous vois toutes les deux bientôt. » Klaus regarda Ally puis sa femme et Caroline sourit de nouveau avant que la connexion ne soit perdue et que l'écran ne redevienne noir. Avec un soupir, Caroline se leva et posa le portable sur sa table de nuit avant d'éteindre les lumières et de se glisser de nouveau dans les couvertures. Ally se blottit contre elle et sa mère enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

« J'aime beaucoup Misty parce qu'elle me rappelle papa et les beaux chevaux qu'il dessine. » La petite voix d'Ally interrompit le silence et Caroline baissa les yeux sur elle et le poney. « Donc, maintenant qu'il est partit je la serre fort contre moi et je sais qu'il est ici avec moi. » ajouta-t-elle et le cœur de Caroline se serra avec amour alors qu'elle déposait une baisé sur son front.

« Bien sûr qu'il est là. » Assura-t-elle à sa petite fille. « Papa et moi nous serons toujours là pour toi. Always and Forever. »

**Bon et bien voilà pour le chapitre 1, je ne peux qu'espérer que mon travail vous ait plus et que la fiction soit à vôtre goût ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Merci à vous tous d'avoir lu !**

**See you soon !**

**Marine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici donc le chapitre 2 de cette fiction que je rappel est une traduction de la fiction anglaise « Come back, daddy » ! Donc vu que je suis très gentille (a) je vous le poste aujourd'hui et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Attention, c'est un très long chapitre ! Enjoy !**

**J'en profite aussi pour répondre à tous anonymes, je vous remercie :**

**Klaroline68 : Merci pour ta gentille review, je suis contente que mon travail te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Siah : Han merci miss, tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! C'est qu'Ally est attachante et je suis contente que les moments Klaroline ainsi que toute l'histoire te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera ainsi ! A toi de me dire ! **

**Analissa : Merci beaucoup pour ta review mais je tiens à préciser que je ne suis que la traductrice de cette histoire. Et oui je suis complètement d'accord, Klaus et Caroline ensemble et en famille c'est juste trop cute ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre t'emballera autant que le premier ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Elo69 : Merci pour ta review ! Et tes vœux vont être exaucés dans ce chapitre ! Alors profite bien ! C'est vrai que tout les trois ont une grande complicité qui fait plaisir à lire ! Bonne lecture ! **

II

« Oh Ally ! Tu m'as encore battu ! » Se plaignit Katherine faussement agacée. « Tu es certainement la reine de Candyland ! »

La petite fille émit un rire « Je te l'ai dis, tante Katherine ! Personne ne m'a jamais battu à ce jeu ! C'est mon préféré. » Dit-elle en faisant un sourire à la brune.

« Eh bien, nous verrons à propos de ça… » La défia-t-elle de son ton habituel néanmoins plus doux, semblant adoré la petite fille à côté d'elle. Jetant ses lourdes boucles sur son épaule, elle se prépara pour un nouveau jeu alors que les yeux d'Ally s'emplissaient de détermination et de courage. Elle pouvait remercier ses deux parents pour cela…

Caroline les regardaient à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, souriant à l'interaction entre les deux filles. C'était une journée ensoleillée et Katherine avait insisté pour prendre un café de détente dans le magnifique jardin de la maison Michaelson. Ally avait évidemment suggéré que Katherine et elle jouent à un jeu pendant que sa mère préparait les cafés, et elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup à insister pour que Katherine accepte. Le jeu s'était finalement porté sur Candyland, le meilleur jeu de tout les temps pour Caroline et sa fille.

Elle mit les deux tasses vertes clairs sur un plateau et sortie de la maison alors que Katherine laissait échapper un grognement et qu'Ally s'exclamait joyeusement. La blonde se mit à rire tout en déposant le plateau sur la lourde table de jardin en bambou brun.

« Laisse moi deviner, elle t'as encore battu ? » Caroline se mordit la lèvre, essayant de réprimer son envie de rire tout en remettant une tasse à Katherine qui la regardait, ennuyée.

« Mouais… » Répondit-elle renfrogner « Elle est comme un ninja qui viendrait de Candyland » Elle leva ses mains en l'air imitant une posture de ninja provoquant les éclats de rires de la mère et la fille.

Caroline secoua la tête amusée tout en proposant une chaise à Katherine qu'Ally occupait précédemment et mit la petite fille sur ses genoux. « On peut dire qu'elle n'a jamais aimé perdre. Tout comme son papa. » Elle peigna ses boucles blondes de sa main et lui sourit fièrement.

« J'ai remarqué. » gémit Katherine en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Je crois qu'un seul Klaus est largement suffisant. Nous n'en n'avons pas besoin de deux, Mistinguette. » Dit-elle d'un ton sérieux faisant rire la petite fille qui était de retour dans les bras de sa mère, alors que Katherine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Quel heure est-il, maman ? » Demanda anxieusement Ally après quelques minutes de silence. Elle n'arrêtait pas de poser cette question depuis la seconde où elle s'était réveillée ce matin là, espérant qu'elle allait enfin entendre ce qu'elle désirait.

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure, sweetpea. » Caroline déposa un baiser sur la tempe gauche de la petite fille. Secrètement, elle comptait elle aussi les minutes mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre devant Ally. Elle était sensée être une mère responsable, non une adolescente en mal d'amour. Cependant, elle ne pouvait réprimer les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac depuis qu'elle avait appris l'incroyable nouvelle la nuit précédente. Oui, aujourd'hui, son mari allait rentrer à la maison.

« Mais je veux voir papa ! » Gémit adorablement la petite fille. « Il ne peut pas faire en sorte que son avion aille plus vite ?! » Elle fit la moue et sa mère eu un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas possible, bébé. Nous devons attendre. » Expliqua-t-elle avec amour.

« Ne soit pas comme ça. Regarde, Oncle Lijah manque à tante Katie aussi, mais elle ne se plaint pas ! »

Katherine se racla la gorge « Eh bien, pour prendre la défense d'Ally je l'ai fais lorsque tu étais à l'intérieur. » avoua-t-elle et Caroline écarquilla les yeux dans un regard qui voulait clairement dire « ne l'incite pas à continuer. ».

« Oui, c'est vrai elle l'a fait ! » Ally hocha la tête en signe d'accord. « Elle a dit qu'elle voulait l'embrasser. » déclara-t-elle faisant rire les deux jeunes femmes. « Quoi ? » Le visage de la petite fille se mua en une expression perplexe. « Moi aussi je veux embrasser papa, quand il arrivera ! » Continua-t-elle d'un ton neutre faisant redoubler le rire des jeunes femmes fasse à combien elle pouvait être adorable.

« Je crois que le baiser de tante Katie et le tiens seront légèrement différents. » commenta Caroline, essayant de se retenir de rire.

« Hé, fait attention à la façon dont tu parles de moi à la petite ! » S'exclama Katherine faussement offensée alors que la blonde secouait la tête, toujours souriante.

Après leurs crises de rire et les deux belles sœurs s'engagèrent dans une conversation et Ally s'ennuya assez rapidement de cette conversation d'adulte. Elle glissa des genoux de sa mère et se dirigea allégrement dans l'herbe en fasse d'elle près de l'immense salle de jeu en bois, au fond du jardin. Son père, avec Elijah et Stefan l'avait construit trois ans auparavant, désirant qu'Ally ait une enfance inoubliable, un endroit où elle pourrait jouer et rire, un endroit pour elle. Il y avait plusieurs chambres avec différentes activités et des jouets ainsi qu'une aire de jeu avec un grand toboggan rouge et un ensemble de balançoire, s'y rattachant. Le point culminant était la cabane dans l'arbre en chêne blanc, qui avait été construite par Kol, la petite fille se sentie mal en repensant à son oncle qui était actuellement en Afrique du Sud – L'un des nombreux lieux où Bonnie et lui s'étaient arrêtés dans leur tour du monde – mais il n'avait cependant pas aidé à la construction de la salle de jeu.

« Regarde là. » Katherine sourit tandis que les deux femmes regardaient la petite fille qui glissait sur le toboggan, puis remontait par le petit escalier en bois et recommençait à nouveau. « Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle est devenue si grande. »

« Ne m'en parle pas… » Murmura Caroline. « C'est effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse ils grandissent. » Elle soupira à la pensée que sa petite fille n'était plus un bébé.

« Mon dieu, je me souviens encore quand elle est née avec ses mignon petits doigts et ses petits pieds. » s'écria la brune, renvoyant Caroline à un souvenir lointain.

_« Continue à pousser, sweetheart. Tu te débrouilles très bien ! » Elle était à l'agonie et Klaus l'encourageait alors qu'elle écrasait pratiquement sa main d'une poigne forte. Un long grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle le sentit essuyer rapidement la sueur sur son front. _

_« Nous y sommes presque." Le médecin apparu entre ses jambes, lui donnant un sourire. «J'ai besoin que vous poussiez plus fort, Caroline."_

_«Je ne peux pas le faire." Caroline secoua vigoureusement la tête, sentant les larmes lui brûler les yeux. «Je ne peux pas!"_

_« Hé, Hé, regardes moi. » Klaus lui parlait d'une voix apaisante venant tendrement caresser sa joue de l'une de ses mains, la tournant pour qu'elle lui fasse face. « Tu es forte Caroline. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Juste un peu plus fort et nous aurons notre magnifique bébé dans nos bras. » Il lui sourit tendrement et elle se mordit la lèvre d'insécurité. « Nous serons ici tous ensemble. »_

_« Ok… » Murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête, avant de fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde respiration._

_« C'est le moment, Caroline. Vous devez pousser. » La voix du médecin la fit ouvrir les yeux de nouveau en un déclic et Caroline serra de nouveau la main de Klaus, essayant de faire passer toute la douleur dans celle-ci. Elle gémit bruyamment et jeta sa tête en arrière, essayant désespérément d'aider le médecin à mettre leur enfant au monde. _

_« C'est ça, love ! Continues à pousser ! » Dit Klaus, tout en écartant les cheveux de son visage._

_« Caroline, vous devez pousser plus fort, rien ne se passe ! » Cette fois la voix du médecin état plus forte._

_« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! » S'écria-t-elle, s'inquiétant pour la vie de son bébé. _

_« Bien sûr que tu peux ! Encore une fois Caroline ! » Insista Klaus avec confiance alors qu'il posait une main en dessous de ses genoux, stabilisant ses jambes tremblantes. Sa tête tournait de douleur mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire par celle-ci, elle redressa son dos et poussa plus fort faisant une grimace d'effort avant de laissé s'échapper un cri de douleur de ses lèvres. _

_« Oui, comme ça ! » L'encouragea le médecin. « Je vois la tête ! »_

_« La tête… » Murmura Caroline, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que son mari la regardait._

_« Oui, sweetheart, la tête de notre bébé. » Il lui sourit à son tour. « D'accord, une dernière poussée maintenant. Faisons ça ! » Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et poussa avec toute la puissance qu'il lui restait, écrasant tous les os de la main de Klaus alors qu'il serrait les dents de douleur, ensemble._

_Cependant, la douleur et l'inconfort disparurent magiquement lorsqu'ils entendirent le son d'un enfant qui pleure emplire la salle. _

_« Félicitations ! C'est une fille ! » Caroline entendit le médecin et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent elle tomba nez à nez avec le plus beau spectacle qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Là, dans une serviette blanche, toute rouge, mais belle, était sa magnifique petite fille. Leur petite fille._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme à côté d'elle et elle jura tomber encore plus éperdument amoureuse de lui, elle profita de la scène alors qu'il regardait le petit bébé avec autant de crainte que d'amour dans le regard. Elle sentit les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis tout ce temps rouler sur son visage et elle commença à sangloter de bonheur. « Tu es papa ! » s'écria-t-elle joyeusement entre ses sanglots tout en caressant son visage. _

_« Nous avons une petite fille, sweetheart. » lui sourit-il largement, un véritable bonheur se décelant dans ses brillants yeux bleus. « Tu t'en es très bien sortie, mon ange. » Dit-il avec fierté à sa magnifique épouse tout en embrassant le dos de sa main, avant que ses lèvres ne se scellent aux siennes dans un baiser affectueux, rempli de joie. _

_« Je veux la voir. » Murmura Caroline sondant la salle de ses yeux bleus à la recherche de son petit miracle. _

_Une infirmière s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire et lui tendit l'enfant qu'ils attendaient depuis tant de mois, enveloppée dans une couverture rose mousseuse. Dès lors que le bébé fut dans ses bras Caroline serra la petite fille contre elle. Elle leva les yeux vers un Klaus débordé et lui sourit gentiment, tandis qu'il s'assaillait sur le lit à côté d'elle et passait un bras autour de ses épaules. _

_« Hé, bébé ! » Caroline parlait d'une voix pleine d'amour et de dévotion. "Tu me reconnais? Je suis ta maman." Elle caressa doucement son petit poing et le bébé ouvrit les yeux, les regardant. Klaus regarda sa femme et leur enfant, il sourit lorsque la petite détourna son regard vers lui. Klaus avait des étoiles dans les yeux face à cette petite fille. « Et c'est ton papa. Oui, c'est lui. » Caroline continuait d'une voix de velours. « Et nous t'aimerons éternellement Alicia Elizabeth Michaelson. » Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front et le bébé bougea, se blottissant plus encore contre son corps. _

_« Merci. » A présent, la voix de Klaus était emplie d'émotion aussi, ce fut à son tour de lui faire fasse. « Pour croire en moi et m'avoir donné cette incroyable famille. » avoua-t-il avec un regard empli d'amour et Caroline sentie son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. « Les mots seuls, ne peuvent exprimer combien je t'aime, ma Caroline. » _

_Caroline lui sourit affectueusement et caressa sa joue. « Je l'ai souhaité. Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, lorsque j'étais entourée par le chao, j'ai tout simplement souhaité qu'un jour je trouverais l'homme de mes rêves et même peut être que je fonderais une famille avec lui. Et j'ai été exaucée. Tu as exaucé mon vœu. » Lui avoua-t-elle pour la première fois, le faisant soupirer de bonheur à son touché et ses mots. « Je t'aime tellement Nik. » Sa voix se brisa avec émotion et sa main parcourut sa joue tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient en un tendre baiser, emplie d'amour et de dévotion, alors qu'Alicia levait gaiement ses petits poings en l'air. _

La mère sourit à ce souvenir. Son cœur avait l'habitude de se serrer lorsqu'elle repensait à la façon dont leurs vies avaient évolué. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la nuit où ils avaient vaincus Silas et ramené l'équilibre naturel de la vie, même si c'était il y a 70 ans. Après cette nuit là, tout avait changé à Mystique Falls. Tout le monde avait suivit son propre chemin, voyageant dans le monde, seul ou avec un groupe d'ami ou même encore un amant. La nuit où Klaus lui avait annoncé son départ avait surement été la plus difficile pour elle. Elle n'avait pas comprit à l'époque pourquoi elle avait pleuré dans son sommeil ou pourquoi elle se sentait vide à l'idée qu'il soit partit. Bien sûr, il lui avait proposé de partir avec lui mais tout deux savaient qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle devait découvrir par elle-même, avant. Ainsi, après cinq années à parcourir le globe, visitant tous les lieux que Klaus lui avait recommandé dans les lettres qu'ils s'envoyaient l'un à l'autre, elle s'était finalement pointée à sa porte et il l'avait bien sûr, attendu.

Les choses étaient finalement redevenues normal après cela. Leurs années à la Nouvelles-Orléans avaient été emplies d'amour, de passion et de dévotion. Quelque chose que l'un comme l'autre avaient pensé ne jamais trouver dans leurs vies. Klaus avait demandé sa main à Vienne, lors d'une de leurs nombreuses promenades en gondole sous les étoiles et ils s'étaient mariés dans une petite chapelle construite sur le plus haut rocher de l'île grecque de Scopelos. Encore aujourd'hui, elle pouvait sentir la légère brise d'été jouer avec ses cheveux dorés, elle pouvait encore voir les couleurs du crépuscule se mélanger à la lumière des milliards de petites bougies blanches que Rébékah et Katherine avaient disposer tout le long du chemin menant au sommet de la roche ainsi que sur l'allée menant à la chapelle et elle pouvait encore très certainement le voir, vêtue de blanc, lui donnant l'un de ses attendrissant sourire qui atteignaient toujours ses yeux et son cœur.

Il avait construit – Bien que techniquement il est dessiné et construit- leur maison à la Nouvelle-Orléans, une grande maison avec de nombreuses chambres et un beau jardin. Caroline lui confia après une nuit d'amour et de passion que la maison était exactement la même que celle qu'elle s'était imaginée habiter avec son mari. Parce que voyez-vous, Klaus avait été et serait à jamais l'unique à réaliser tous les rêves de Carolines. Et, quand était venu le temps où elle avait voulut fonder une famille, il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Ils avaient contacté Bonnie, qui étonnement voyageait avec Kol, rencontrant les différentes sorcières à travers le monde, elle était revenu avec un sort, un sort très puissant qui avait la capacité de rendre la grossesse de Caroline, possible. Ce sort était difficile et dangereux et Caroline ne pouvait même pas se rappeler combien de fois Klaus et elle, s'étaient disputés à ce sujet. –Son côté mâle alpha avait tendance à toujours vouloir la garder en sécurité et auprès de lui- La grossesse avait duré trois mois, Caroline étant un vampire les choses avaient été accélérée, et par un jour ensoleillé de printemps Ally était venu au monde, remplissant tous les cœurs de bonheur et d'un amour inconditionnel pour la petite addition à la famille. Surtout pour le « grand méchant loup », qui dès la première minute avait été charmé par l'enfant.

« Hey, Barbie Klaus numéro 2. A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? » La voix de Katherine la ramena à la réalité. « Seigneur, s'il te plait dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en train de fantasmer sur Klaus Ken et toi dans des positions compromettantes. » Elle recula avec dégoût.

Les yeux bleus de Caroline s'élargirent avec horreur. « Peux-tu au moins bien te comporter devant Ally ? Je ne veux pas que tu corrompes mon enfant ! » Dit-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Et non, je n'ai pas fais ça, Gosh ! » ajouta-telle avec dérision.

« Comment est-ce possible qu'Ally nous entende ? » Katherine grimaça avec confusion. « Elle est à des mètres de nous ! » Elle tendit la main pointant l'enfant qui jouait vers les balançoires,

« Elle a une ouïe très fine, comme nous. » Argumenta Caroline.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que ta fille avait des supers pouvoirs. » Katherine leva ses mains en l'air, semblant sérieuse.

La blonde se contenta de pouffer. « Mords-moi, Petrova ! »

« Ouais, je pense que je peux laisser cela à Klaus pour quand il rentrera à la maison. » Elle rit, recevant un regard froid de la part de Caroline.

« Sur ce, notre petit conversation se termine ici. » Annonça Caroline en se levant. « Hop ! Hop ! » Elle frappa dans ses mains d'une manière autoritaire. « Tu vas m'aider à préparer le déjeuner. »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici et profiter du soleil ? » Gémit Katherine réticente à accomplir n'importe quelle tâche ménagère.

« Ha, pas aujourd'hui Honey ! » répondit Caroline avec un ton de garce se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison, alors que Katherine n'avait pas bougé de son siège. « J'ai dis quelque chose ! » Fit la voix de Caroline, émanant de la cuisine.

Katherine se leva avec un soupir d'agacement « Et ils disent que je suis celle qui est effrayant ! »

L'heure du déjeuner passa rapidement alors que les deux femmes et Ally appréciaient leur repas. Klaus et Elijah devaient arriver tard dans la soirée à la maison de Caroline et Klaus. Il était donc inutile pour Katherine de retourner dans la maison qu'elle habitait avec Elijah pour finalement revenir. En outre, les deux femmes avaient aussi l'habitude d'être en compagnie l'une de l'autre depuis un an étant donné que leurs maris étaient en voyage. Rébékah se joignait à elle aussi de temps en temps avec Stefan mais ils s'étaient récemment mariés, ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps en privé. Après qu'elles aient finis de déjeuner, Caroline mit difficilement Ally à la sieste, lui affirmant pour la convaincre que le temps passerait plus vite de cette façon et après avoir lavé la vaisselle, les deux femmes regardèrent un film classique de marathon.

Cinq heure et Ally était de nouveau éveillée, vêtu d'une mignonne petite tenue qui consistait en une jupe bleue foncé, un chemisier rose fuchsia ainsi que qu'un leggings et des chaussons de laines gris clairs avec un petit nœud rose. Sa mère avait attaché ses longs cheveux bouclés en deux hautes queues de cheval de chaque côté de sa tête qui rebondissait lorsqu'elle gambadait dans la maison. Elle était comme des bonbons, sucrée et douce. Et tout cela était uniquement pour son papa !

Ally jouait au Barbie avec sa mère et sa tante lorsque la sonnette retentit, coupant le court de leur jeu. La petite fille se remit sur pied immédiatement et courut rapidement vers la porte.

« N'oublies pas de demander qui c'est avant d'ouvrir ! » Lui rappela Caroline depuis la salle de séjour. La maison était au nom d'Ally, elle était donc la seule à pouvoir donner l'autorisation d'entrer à quiconque. Klaus et elle avait mit la maison à son nom quelques années auparavant afin de la protéger en cas de surprise non désirée et bien sûr il était strictement interdit à la petite fille de permettre à des étrangers d'entrer sans demander la permission à ses parents.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Ally obéissant à la volonté de sa mère comme toujours.

« Aller, petit diable de Tasmanie, ouvre ! » Demanda joyeusement une voix de femme.

« Tante Bekah ! » Hurla Joyeusement la petite fille, ouvrant la porte en grand. « Et Oncle Stefan ! » ajouta-t-elle alors que les deux adultes s'agenouillaient pour se mettre à son niveau et elle leur sauta dans les bras à tout les deux, en même temps.

« Oh, j'adore les « Câlins d'Ally » ! » Roucoula joyeusement Rébékah en serrant la petite fille plus encore contre elle, passant une main dans son dos.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » Demanda naïvement Ally, alors qu'ils mettaient fin à l'étreinte et que Stefan refermait la porte d'entrée.

« Ton papa et Oncle Lijah reviennent aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait pas manquer ça ! » expliqua Stefan « Quoi, tu ne voulais pas de nous ici ? » demanda-t-il prenant un air faussement offensé.

« Bien sûr que je voulais que vous soyez là, oncle Stefan ! » Elle lui sourit doucement « Oh, et j'ai finalement trouvé quel personnage tu es dans mes contes de fées ! »

« Tu as trouvé ? S'il te plait, dis-moi que je ne suis pas Shrek ! » Plaisanta Stefan en la soulevant dans ses bras alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de séjour.

Ally rigola « Non ! Tante Bekah est Raiponce donc tu es Eugene ! » Répondit-elle l'excitation pouvant se lire dans son regard.

« Je suis donc un voleur. » Stefan fronça les sourcils.

« Non tu es le roi de Corona ! » Argumenta la petite fille.

« Oui, grâce à Raiponce ! Ce que j'essaie de dire Ally, c'est que sans Raiponce je ne serais personne… » Expliqua-t-il « Pouvons nous être d'autres personnages ? »

« Eh bien, j'aime être raiponce. » Sourit béatement Rébékah, caressant les cheveux blonds d'Ally.

"Qu'en est-il de Cendrillon et le prince quel est son nom?" Tenta de nouveau Stefan.

"Charmant !". Dirent en même temps Ally et Rébékah alors qu'il soulevait ses mains en signe de reddition fasse aux regards qu'elles lui lançaient.

"Non - oh, ce sont papa et maman. Et ça ne changera jamais. ». Ally secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Stefan gémit « Bien sûr, ton père a pris le titre de prince charmant encore une fois!" se plaignit-il et Rébékah rit silencieusement à côté de lui, alors qu'ils atteignaient le salon où les deux autres femmes étaient assises.

« Hé guys ! » Caroline les accueillit avec un sourire « De quoi parliez vous, vous trois ? »

« Oh, rien. » Rébékah agita la main. « Apparemment, mon mari n'aime pas son adaptation dans les contes de fées d'Ally. Il veut quelque chose de plus rêveur." Elle laissa traîner le dernier mot d'une façon taquine et il s'écria d'une manière agacée « Hé ! » alors que les deux femmes se mettaient à rire.

« Vraiment viril ! » Ne pu s'empêcher de commenter Katherine, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'éclat de rire.

« Pourquoi vous vous moquez d'oncle Stefan ? » Demanda adorablement Ally, regardant toutes les femmes dans la pièce.

« Chérie, on ne se moque pas de lui, on le taquine. » Lui expliqua sa mère avec douceur. « Les amis se taquinent mutuellement. »

« Mais chaque fois que quelqu'un se moque de lui, il a ces lignes là, ici. » dit-elle en pointant le centre de son front où un froncement de sourcil était évident. « Il est tout sérieux. C'est triste. » Elle dit la dernière phrase d'une petite voix triste.

Caroline laissa échappa un petit rire, secouant la tête à la façon dont Ally observait le monde autour d'elle. « Tu as raison, bébé. Nous ne devrions pas nous taquiner les uns et les autres de cette manière. » Lui dit-elle avec honnêteté.

« Et puis tu sais, je ne suis pas triste. » Stefan parlait à la petite fille d'une voix affectueuse. « Je fais semblant, pour qu'elles arrêtent et comme ça par la suite je pourrais moi aussi les taquiner. » Il lui fit un sourire malicieux, faisant rire la petite fille.

« Okay ! Mais juste au cas où je vais te faire un câlin ! » Ally enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou. « Parce que maman dit que quand quelqu'un est triste, la meilleure solution c'est toujours un câlin. » Expliqua-t-elle sur son épaule, faisant fondre tout le monde face à l'adorable petite fille. Stefan frotta affectueusement son petit dos, formant une expression qui voulait clairement dire « Elle m'a complètement séduite », Rébékah laissa échapper un doux « Aww » et Katherine sourit gentiment à l'échange, plaçant une main sur sa poitrine. Oui, elle avait définitivement le charme de son papa, pensa Caroline alors qu'un sourire affectueux et fier se dessinait sur ses lèves roses.

Le temps passait lentement et à présent chacun d'entre eux commençait à être impatient, surtout Ally. Caroline ainsi que Katherine voulaient tellement voir leurs maris, mais elles firent profil bas pour le bien de la petite fille. Les femmes essayaient de se tenir occupée dans la cuisine en préparant le dîner tandis que Stefan jouait avec Ally dans l'espoir de la distraire, ses essaies se soldant toujours par des échecs. La petite voulait voir son papa et aucun jouet dans le monde ne pourrait distraire son esprit de lui.

« Aller, bébé, il n'est pas nécessaire de faire la moue, ton papa sera à la maison d'une minute à l'autre. » Lui sourit Stefan, abandonnant la poupée Ken, sur le sol à côté de lui. « Maintenant fais un sourire à ton oncle. » l'encouragea-t-il.

La petite fille ne lâcha pas le sol des yeux et força ses lèvres en un petit sourire rapide.

« Oh, tu triches ! Je ne vois même pas une seule dent ! » S'écria-t-il et Ally haussa les épaules. « Ally… » Dit-il ave une voix d'avertissement. « Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais être obligé de te chatouiller. » Menaça-t-il avec un sourire malicieux en se penchant lentement vers elle.

L'expression de la petite fille se transforma en horreur et elle détala immédiatement loin de lui, laissant échapper quelque chose comme un rire et un cri joueur. « Nooon ! » Gémit-elle avant de lui donner un large sourire à pleine dent. « Tu vois. »

Stefan rit. « C'est mieux comme ça. » La félicitât-il. « Maintenant reviens ici, je pense que ta Barbie est réveillée et qu'elle à besoin d'un petit déjeuner. »

Ally ne bougea pas, se tenant immobile, comme gelée avec de grands yeux. « Ally ? » Demanda Stefan. « Tu vas bien, ma chérie ? »

« Oncle Stefan, entends-tu cela ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Entendre quoi ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

« Les pas. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton commençant à piétiner le sol, imitant le son qu'elle entendait, ses lèvres formant lentement un sourire. « Ce sont les pas, de papa ! » S'écria-t-elle toute excitée se précipitant immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée, Stefan derrière elle.

« Papa est rentré ! Papa est rentré ! Papa est rentré ! » Hurla-t-elle tout le long de sa course alors qu'elle entendait le son des clefs dans la serrure. Entendant sa fille hurler, Caroline émargea rapidement de la cuisine, Katherine et Rébékah derrière elle, sentant son estomac se serrer. Elle était sur le point de le revoir et elle pouvait sentir ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

Ally s'arrêta brusquement devant la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit dans un mouvement rapide, les instructions de sa mère oubliées depuis longtemps. Elle se retrouva face à face avec deux jambes vêtu d'un jean noir denim et son sourire devint plus large encore lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux pareils aux siens qui la fixaient. On n'entendit plus un bruit excepté le souffle de bonheur que Caroline laissa échapper en le voyant.

« Je savais que c'était toi ! » Hurla joyeusement Ally, alors que Klaus laissait chuter sa valise se mettait à genoux, serrant sa fille contre sa poitrine.

« Salut ma chérie. » soupira-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Après ne pas avoir été en mesure de la voir durant cinq mois, l'hybride était sur le point de craquer. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ange. »

"Tu m'as manqué aussi, papa." Ally parlait tristement sur son épaule, ses bras serrés encerclant son cou.

Klaus recula légèrement afin d'être en mesure d'admirer son beau visage. "Laisses-moi te voir, chérie. Gosh, tu as tellement grandi !" il caressa ses cheveux, clignant rapidement des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de quitter ses yeux et déposa un baiser féroce sur son front.

Caroline regardait la scène en face d'elle avec un sourire, alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Il leur avait tant manqué à Ally et à elle, qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce manque. Sa présence dans la maison lui avait manqué, son rire faisant écho à l'extérieur lorsqu'il jouait à cache-cache avec Ally, la façon dont il enroulait ses mains autour de sa taille lorsqu'elle faisait la cuisine et le baisé qu'il déposait sur son épaule, la chaleur de son corps tous les soirs à côté d'elle. Amusant n'est-ce pas, mais pendant toute la période où il était partit elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir paisiblement.

« Ne nous laisse plus jamais papa, ok ? Maman et moi on ne peut pas vivre sans toi. » Ally fit la moue, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Jamais. » Promit Klaus d'une voix déterminée. «Nous serons ensemble pour toujours." Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la laisser partir et ses yeux larmoyants rencontrèrent ceux de sa femme par-dessus l'épaule de leur fille. Il lui donna l'un de ces sourires dont elle était follement amoureuse et elle lui en offrit un doux en retour, rempli de larmes mais un heureux sourire.

« Tante Katie je sais que tu veux embrasser Oncle Lijah alors ne t'assois pas pour nous regarder ! » Commenta Ally, faisant rire tout le monde. Tout ce temps, tout le monde était resté silencieux, regardant l'interaction entre le père et la fille.

Rapidement, Katherine reprit ses esprits et courut vers Elijah se jetant dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui la soulevant quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, provoquant des cris joyeux de sa part. Klaus se leva lentement et se dirigea vers sa femme, chacun d'eux intensément plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, révélant toutes les choses qu'ils voulaient se dire en un regard.

« Bonjour, love. » son accent habituel sonna à ses oreilles comme la plus douce et la plus belle des mélodies, de sa voix viril, rendu rauque part toutes les émotions qu'il tentait de retenir.

« Dis le encore une fois. » Murmura Caroline, ne prenant pas encore conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Bonjour, love. » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure, son sourire de nouveau sur ses lèvres, mais plus doux cette fois. Caroline sanglota doucement et se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il la tenait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, tout près de son cou, respirant son parfum féminin, unique. Maintenant, il était à la maison.

Caroline commença à sangloter de façon incontrôlable sur son épaule, mouillant son Henley noir de larmes salées. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es enfin là. » Souffla-t-elle. « J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Chut, mon ange, c'est bon. Je suis là maintenant ! » Il referma ses bras plus fortement autour de sa taille, déposant un baiser sur son épaule à travers le tissu fin de son cardigan bleu.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Elle se recula un peu, caressant sa joue, l'interrogeant sur tout type de blessure.

« Je vais bien maintenant » Dit-il avec amour en portant sa main à ses lèvres, embrassant sa paume.

« Merci de m'être revenu. » Sa voix se brisa alors que leurs regards se croisaient et qu'elle empêchait les larmes de s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Pour toujours et à jamais » promit-il, comme il l'avait fait le jour de leur mariage puis il se pencha pour réclamer ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis cinq mois. Caroline gémit à ce contact, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, l'attirant plus près d'elle. Le baiser fut passionné, leurs lèvres affamées dansaient ensembles, essayant de rattraper le temps perdu. Ses mains fourrageaient dans ses boucles souples, sa main descendit dans son dos, l'attirant plus près de son corps. Tout autour d'eux avait été oublié, ils ne ressentaient que la sensation de leurs lèvres se retrouvant, comme si c'était la première fois. Une des mains de Klaus remonta jusqu'à sa joue, la caressant tendrement alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient.

« Je t'aime tellement, ma Caroline. » Chuchota-t-il, alors que son souffle frottait contre ses lèvres encore gonflée, ses yeux perdus dans les siens.

« Je t'aime aussi, Nik. » chuchota Caroline avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

« C'est tellement beau ! » Sanglota soudainement Rébékah à côté de Stefan qui caressait doucement son dos. « Mais gardez un minimum de retenue. Il y a des enfants dans la pièce. » Souligna-t-elle, tout en essuyant ses yeux, alors que les deux parents regardèrent immédiatement Ally avec une mine coupable.

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas mal ! » Ally haussa les épaules. « Mais tante Katie et Oncle Lijah sont vraiment dégoûtant ! » Elle grimaça de dégoût et toutes les personnes présentent se retournèrent pour apercevoir Elijah et Katherine se dévorant l'un, l'autre dans un coin. Les quatre adultes rirent bruyamment face à cette scène, attirant l'attention du couple. Elijah haussa les épaules « Que suis-je sensé faire ? » demanda-t-il tandis que Katherine cachait son visage dans le torse d'Elijah, riant elle aussi.

« Je crois que c'est le moment de partir Elijah. Je ne voudrais pas que tu terrifie ma fille pour le reste de sa vie. » Dit Klaus en souriant, soulevant Ally qui riait pour la prendre dans ses bras tout en serrant de son bras libre sa femme contre lui qui riait elle aussi. C'était bon d'être de retour à la maison.

« Papa, ça ne va pas ensemble. » Ally se mit à rire en évitant habilement le haut de pyjama que son père essayait de lui mettre.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il imitant une mine faussement confuse. « Je suis sûr que ça va très bien ensemble, ma chérie. » Il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, désirant qu'elle joue avec lui.

Ally rit de nouveau et le sourire de Klaus s'élargit, son doux rire lui avait tellement manqué. Elle leva les mains en l'air, aidant son père à lui mettre son haut de pyjama, elle était debout en face de lui sur le lit avec un haut de pyjama Hello Kitty rose et un pantalon Bob L'éponge orange. Oui, cet ensemble était ridicule mais pour Klaus tout ce que portait Ally était mignon sur elle. Par ailleurs, c'était un petit jeu auquel ils jouaient ensemble, concurrent l'un et l'autre pour le pyjama le plus ridicule. Un jour, Caroline s'était retrouvée plier en deux sur le sol quand elle avait vu son mari faire irruption dans la pièce en portant un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux bleus et blanc et une chemise de nuit blanche avec par-dessus un tablier. Apparemment leur fille avait pensé que c'était une tenue intéressante pour dormir.

« Prête ! Aller maintenant, au lit ! » Ordonna Klaus tout en soulevant les couvertures afin qu'elle puisse se glisser dans son lit. Il ajusta la couette rose de princesse sur elle et s'assit à côté d'Ally, reposant sa tête sur la tête de lit en bois blanc.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu papa ! » Sourit gentiment Ally.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux. Ta magnifique maman et toi vous êtes les choses les plus précieuses dans ma vie. » Sourit Klaus en commençant à jouer avec ses mèches blondes. C'était une habitude pour lui de jouer avec les cheveux d'Ally ou ceux de Caroline. « Quel livre veux-tu que je te lises ce soir ? » Il se tourna légèrement vers le meuble remplie de livre à côté de son lit.

« Je veux une histoire, une vrai ! » S'exclama joyeusement Ally.

« D'accord. » Klaus réajusta sa position sur le lit. « Une préférence, ma lady ? » sourit-il.

« Humm… » Pensa-t-elle en se tapant le menton du bout du doigt alors que Klaus roulait des yeux à sa mimique théâtrale héritée de Kol. « Votre premier rendez-vous à maman et à toi ! » Annonça-t-elle avec un sourire coupable.

« Qui t'as appris ça ? » Klaus plissa des yeux, amusé face aux connaissances de sa fille en matière de rendez-vous. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup trop jeune pour cela.

« Tanta Katie m'a raconté son premier rendez-vous avec Oncle Lijah. » dit Ally en haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr… » Klaus soupira avec évidence, se faisant une note mentale de frapper sa belle-sœur dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« Aller, papa, racontes moi ! » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant et Klaus s'arrêta un moment et la regarda, stupéfait de se rendre compte à quel point elle ressemblait à Caroline.

Un léger coup sur le chambranle de la porte les fit se retourner tout les deux vers celle-ci.

« Toc, Toc. » Caroline leur sourit doucement. « Stefan et Bekah son partis, j'ai donc pensé que je pourrais me joindre à vous. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils partis si tôt ? » Demanda Klaus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité à l'idée d'avoir plus de temps seul avec sa femme.

« Ils ont dit qu'il était temps qu'ils rentrent chez eux. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Donc… » Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres « Y a-t-il de la place pour moi, ici ? »

« Bien sûr maman ! Viens ! » Ally agita brusquement sa main lui faisant signe de les rejoindre.

« En fait, ta présence est même nécessaire ici. Notre petite miss voudrait connaître l'histoire de notre premier rendez-vous. » Il haussa un sourcil et sourit.

« Oh elle peut la connaître, tu crois ? » Répondit joyeusement Caroline, s'allongeant à côté d'elle en posant sa tête contre sa main.

« Et, vois-tu j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à m'en souvenir… » Klaus fronça les sourcils, prétendant avoir oublié.

« Eh bien rappel t'en monsieur parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer dormir sur le canapé la nuit de ton retour. » Le coupa-t-elle avec un ton d'avertissement et Klaus rit, secouant la tête, puis Caroline se joignit à lui. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il oublie quoi que ce soit concernant l'amour de sa vie.

« Eh bien, Ally, permets moi de te dire que ta maman a mit très longtemps avant d'accepter un rendez-vous de ma part. » commença Klaus, capturant immédiatement l'attention d'Ally. Caroline roula les yeux. « Nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps et nous nous voyions souvent mais elle ne considérait jamais cela comme un rendez-vous et ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne à la Nouvelle-Orléans, et qu'elle m'accorde un vrai rendez-vous. » Klaus fit une pause. « Et ce rendez-vous ne pouvait être rien d'autre… Qu'un désastre. » Klaus et Caroline se mirent à rire et Ally se redressa un peu, un peu plus curieuse.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le plan était un film et un dîner, rien d'extravaguant ou de couteux juste comme elle le voulait. Je suis venu la chercher à huit heure, elle était magnifique, comme toujours. » Il la regarda et elle secoua simplement la tête avec un sourire timide. « Et quand nous étions sur le point de rentrer dans la voiture elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions y aller à pied car c'était une belle nuit, Bien sûr, j'ai accepté et nous avons marché et bavardé à travers la ville, profitant de notre balade. »Il fit une pause d'une minute avant de continuer. « Assez rapidement, nous avons commencé à entendre des bruits et nous avons vu des centaines de gens défiler sur la route, brandissant des banderoles et scandant des slogans tandis que les policiers couraient après eux. Apparemment, il y avait une manifestation."

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda innocemment Ally.

«C'est quand beaucoup de personnes sortent dans les rues et de cette façon elles essaient de changer l'opinion des autres personnes au sujet de quelque chose." Expliqua Caroline aussi simplement qu'elle le pouvait. Ally fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne posa pas d'autres questions.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ta maman a immédiatement couru vers la foule pour voir si quelqu'un était blessé et l'aider. Je lui ai dis que non mais bien sûr elle n'écoutait jamais rien alors je suis allé avec elle. A un moment donné quelques hommes nous on poussé et l'un d'eux a essayé de saisir la main de ta mère et de la trainer avec lui. » Klaus pouvait encore sentir le sang bouillir dans ses veines à l'idée que cet homme touche sa Caroline, mais il resta néanmoins calme. « Etant rapide, elle l'a jeté à terre, mais ça a mit ses amis en colère qui se sont jeté sur nous. J'ai riposté en essayant de garder ta maman en sécurité, qui avait du mal à se défendre face à ses agresseurs. Toutefois, les policiers nous on vu et pour faire court, nous avons passé la nuit en prison. » Termina Klaus en secouant la tête avec un petit sourire. Furieux contre Caroline qui refusait qu'il contraigne les officiers à les faires sortir à l'époque, maintenant il trouvait juste l'expérience plutôt amusante. Ce ne pouvait être un rendez-vous plus approprié à Caroline et lui.

« La police vous a attrapé ? » La bouche d'Ally formait un grand O, regardant ses deux parents qui avaient un sourire narquois.

« Malheureusement oui, ma chérie. » Caroline se mordit la lèvre tout en regardant sa fille, s'attendant à une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ne savant pas s'ils auraient dû lui raconter cette histoire.

« Wow ! » S'écria-t-elle avec crainte. « Et Tante Katie pensait qu'elle était cool parce qu'oncle Lijah et elle, était allés à la fête foraine. » grogna-t-elle, faisant rire ses parents.

« Ouais, assures toi de dire à ta tante de ne pas trop se vanter. » Taquina Caroline en se mettant debout à côté du lit. « Maintenant bébé, c'est l'heure de dormir. »

Ally soupira mais ne se plaignit pas cette fois, elle savait que son papa serait toujours là en chair et en os, quand elle se réveillerait. Caroline poussa une mèche blonde de son front et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit, lovebug. » Lui sourit-elle doucement.

« Bonne nuit, maman ! Bonne nuit, papa ! » Dit la petite fille d'une voix sucrée.

« Bonne nuit, princesse. » Klaus se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. « Faits de beaux rêves. »

Les deux parents se dirigeaient vers la porte lorsqu'une petite voix les arrêta de nouveaux.

« Au fait, papa, tu as embrassé maman ce soir là ? »

Klaus rit alors que la mâchoire de Caroline se décrochait de surprise. « Je l'ai fait. » Il regarda tendrement Caroline. « Sur le chemin du retour, près de la rivière alors que ses cheveux tombaient de son chignon qui était élégant la vieille, elle était pied nu avec comme excuse que ses chaussures qu'elle tenait de ses doigts délicats, lui faisaient mal. Elle était encore plus belle comme ça. » Il passa sa main autour de sa taille, l'attira vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qui fit soupirer sa femme.

« Je vous aime. » Ally sourit à ses parents.

« Nous t'aimons aussi, notre petit miracle. » Caroline sourit en retour, éteignant les lumières avant qu'ils sortent de la pièce et ferment la porte derrière eux.

Une fois dans le couloir, Klaus passa ses bras autour de sa taille, attirant son corps contre le sien afin de trouver ses lèvres dans un lent et sensuel baiser.

« Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si je dors sur le canapé, cette nuit ? » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, en plaçant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

"Le canapé ne serait que le début de ta torture si tu ne te souviens pas ..." murmura Caroline, frottant le bout de son nez contre le sien.

"Donc, si je te dis que j'ai une certaine perte de mémoire partielle?" demanda-t-il de façon sexy, ses lèvres embrassant son lobe d'oreille, qu'elle aimait tant et se sentit frissonner.

"Que veux-tu dire ...?" Soupira-t-elle.

« Disons que je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé après ce baiser ..." Répondit Klaus à côté de son oreille provoquant un gémissement chez Caroline.

« Eh bien, je suggère de te le rappeler. » Lui sourit malicieusement Caroline avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras et écrase ses lèvres avec passion sur les siennes, se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Oh home, sweet home !

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Vous aurez la suite d'ici une à deux semaines car oui je n'ai pas encore traduit le chapitre 3 ! Cependant vous pouvez déjà noter que vendredi, si j'ai le temps vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de « Tears of destiny » et d'ici le début de la semaine prochaine le chapitre 3 de « Protégeons ce qui est notre. » ! Donc je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de semaine ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des remarques à faire ! **

**TATA !**

**Marine. **


End file.
